Rising from the abyss
by Artorias25
Summary: Osri Abyss. A man trying to overcome his own dark past. He's survived this long, but how will he continue when he tries to saveRWBY from the darkness of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

The Stranger and His Dog

 **Osri's pov one hour before breach 5:30 am.**

"Well that wasn't that bad of a ride. It was kinda long, but hey what can you do?" I thought as I looked down at my watch. "5:30! Glad i sprung more Lien for the extra bed..." I then bumped Into a guy while looking at my watch, "Hey dude! Watch where you're going, i'm walking here!" I quickly waved back at him, "Yeah sorry I got somewhere to be!" I said as I grabbed my rucksack and cloak that usually covers my face and body "No wonder I missed him! He's so tiny! Well, to be fair I am 6'4, but I'm definitely not short!"

Recently, i had decided that I was done with Vacuo, and that I needed to pack up and move before the people who took my mom and dad found me.

Trying not to think about my past life too much, I quickly started to walk so I could go and get some food, as I was starving and saw a pizza parlor close by.

I heard my stomach angrily, so I walked inside to get some food, and I put in my earbuds to listen to some music.

 **Blake's pov two minutes before the breach 6:28 pm**

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! How did It get so bad?! I thought when we stopped torchwick, we could stop the train as well. But we can't! it's on a one way trip with no brakes, so we can't stop it, which means that all the Grimm will get inside Vale!" I then jumped up onto the roof of the train to see everyone on top of it already, "You guys, the train had its breaks taken out before it started!" I said as we got closer to the barrier from the train tracks to vale."

"Weiss! make up an ice shield so we won't get hurt!" Ruby ordered Weiss.

 **Osri pov one minute after breach 6:30 am.**

"Mmmm... fuck I love Vale! Their pizza is always so good... or so I've heard..."

I then suddenly stopped as I heard a very loud explosion echo from where I just was.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK WAS THAT?!" I said as I ran towards the explosion.

I ran hastily, and stopped in horror to see that there was Grimm everywhere. Trying to get their fill on humans and fanus alike. I started to run faster, drawing my aura to get ready to tackle a Grimm that was appeared to look like it was about to hurt a child!

My cloak fell off as I was running, and accidentally showed my golden and red mixed hair with matching eyes. My black tank top underneath my armor, which is nowhere near as heavy as it looks, my black cargo jeans and black combat boots wet also exposed as well.

"Hey kid! You gotta move away!" I said as I pulled out my great sword.

The boy nodded and started to run in the opposite direction, so i quickly stabbed through it's neck, and sliced through it, decapitating it.

I grunted as I pulled the sword away and sighed with relief, but then, Just as I was putting my greatsword onto my shoulder, a Beowulf was about to attack me from behind.

"*growl!*"

"*MAD BARKING*"

And just as I turned, my loyal dog Cerberus jumped on it and tore its throat out. His constant biting sent blood everywhere, and at that moment, All I knew was that this was going to be a long day.

 **Blake's pov five minutes after breach 6:35 pm.**

Today was not one of the luckiest days team RWBY's have had.

First a madman manned a train, and sent it on a collision course for Vale's inner walls. Then said madman cut the train's brake system, and then finally, the Grimm came into the picture.

"We need to kill the Grimm before they get to the civilians!" I said to my team.

"*sigh* You don't think I know that Blake?!'" Yang half screamed at me.

"Everyone calm down! And don't bunch up you guys!" Ruby ordered us.

Our small leader then took notice of a small girl who looked like she had lost her mother in all of the chaos, so Ruby went after her, and I followed.

I threw Gambol Shroud above both of the girls and successfully decapitated three Grimm, and Ruby used Crescent Rose to kill five as she swung the scythe into multiple vertical arcs, as we were now probably surrounded by at least twenty to thirty creatures of grimm.

"Ruby... do you think we're going to get out of this?" I asked Ruby.

"I don't know Blake." Ruby replied.

The Grimm moved closer and closer to them, all while the little girl started to cry loudly, which only fuel the grimm's bloodthirst.

Ruby cocked her Sniper-Scythe, and Blake pulled back the slide on Gambol Shroud, prepared to meet their end... when suddenly..

"FO̱TIAH!" A deep voice screamed.

All of the grimm then burst into flames. Their fur turned to ash, and all of their claws were turned to glass and shattered as the fell aha the floor as a man approached me and Ruby.

A Very tall stranger and a large dog then walked on top of the ashes of the brunt grimm, and took in a deep breath.

He dragged his sword behind him, and looked at Blake and Ruby with slight anger in his gold and red eyes.

"Hey... do you girls mind filling me in on why there are fucking Grimm inside of a fucking kingdom?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Infestation**

 **Osri's pov after breach. 7:00 pm**

"So am I gonna get an answer or not?!" I said to the girls in red and black.

More Beowolves started to surround us, so I quickly raised my greatsword, Máv̱ri̱ Flóga, and got ready to fight.

"Hey... uh... girls?" I said as more Grimm approached us, "You might want to start running! I'll hold them off for you!"

One of the surrounding Beowolves started to charge me, so I quickly cleaves Máv̱ri̱ Flóga through one of the grimm's head, killing it instantly.

My eyes and hair started to give off a glow with the sun in my eyes. I then smiled, "You're fucked. FOTIÀ!" fire then engulfed the beowolves as they turned to ash.

The small girl in red then ran up to me faster than I could track, "Whoa whoa whoa, what the fuck kid?! I told you and black one over there to run away, do you not get that?!" I said with irritation in my voice

"Hey hot head! We're huntresses in training! Not a bunch of push-overs!" The small girl screamed at me.

I looked at them, and sure enough they were both holding their own custom made weapons, just like mine, "Now how the fucking hell did I miss those..." I muttered to myself.

 **Blake's pov after breach is fixed. 8:00 pm**

"Okay, who are you, and why are you walking around like a Huntsman if you aren't one?!" I said to the Stranger.

He then shrugged and tilted his head, "Well... I saw some girls in trouble, and i thought 'Hey why the hell not'?! And to be honest, it seemed like a lot of fun in my opinion." He said to me

"Well then check in with Professor Ozpin at Beacon academy before you do crazy things like that. We'll even take you to him if you want." Ruby said, trying to kill the argument between me and this Stranger.

"Wait a minute did you say professor Ozpin." He asked, surprised. "Sure I'll go with you! I was trying to find him before the shit hit the fan!"

 **A little bit later**

"Oum I'm so bored!" He said to nobody in particular. "*sigh* Do you always whine when nothing happens?" Blake said, slightly annoyed.

"Why Yes. Yes I do!"

I looked at Ruby

"Ruby rose. But you can call me ruby!" Ruby says "Blake belladonna" I said "Osri abyss is the name but you could call me Osri if you want." He says to us

Ms. Goodwitch walks inside the room. "Ahh Mr. Abyss would you please come with me the headmaster would like to speak with you."

 **Osri's pov. 8:30. Dusk**

"Hello Ozpin it's great to see you!" I said enthusiastically "hello Mr. Abyss it's good to see you to." Ozpin said to me in his monotone voice.

"You know Ozzie you could actually put some emotion into your voice for once." I said with a smirk on my face." I know I could Mr. Abyss but we are talking business. So could you please stop calling me that damned nickname already."

"Does it annoy you Ozzie." I said trying to annoy him even more. "Ms. Goodwitch please show Mr. Abyss why not to annoy me or be a child while talking business." Ozzie said to goodwitch

"Why of course Ozpin"

 **Minutes and a girly cry later**

Got it don't piss off Ms. Goodwitch. Ever. Under no circumstances should I piss her off!

"Ozpin let's get to what we are here for." I said. "Would you like to be enrolled in my school to actually know how to wield that weapon of yours."

"Sure Ozzie I would love to be part of your school but one condition." I said and Ozpin look at my with a raised eyebrow. "And that would be what Mr. Abyss?"

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry I'm still getting use to writing as this is my first fanfiction I just want to think my beta reader for editing it and proof reading it to make it so much better than what it first was.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All the music and stuff I put into this chapter are not mine they go to the respective bands. Also this will be the first Osiri only chapter**

 **A NEW START**

 **Osiri's pov**

"I don't want to wear the damn tie, I want to keep my cloak on." I said to Ozpin

"You do know those were two questions right?" Ozpin said.

"I know I just don't like ties. I like my cloak! ...What if we use my cloak as a substitute for the tie?" I suggested.

"I... guess that would work. Anyway Osiri, you will be put on a team eventually, but for now we will put you in a dorm by yourself." He said, as he gave me a scroll and uniform .

"Ok is that all Ozzie?" I said jokingly.

"I believe so Mr. Abyss." Ozpin said "Alright then I'm gone!" I said running out, afraid I would somehow piss off glynda.

I got to back to the elevator, and pressed the descend down the tower. I put in my earbuds and start listening to Unstoppable by Motionless in White.

I closed my eyes and waited for the elevator to stop moving, and i suddenly felt it stop a little bit later and so i got off.

"Huh. That was fast..."

I looked at my scroll to see what dorm number I was put in, and of course my luck was just so terrible that I accidentally happened to bump into Blake and Ruby.

"U-Uh, hey girls how are you? And who are they?" I ask pointing to the white and yellow clad girls behind them.

Blake pointed behind her with her thumb,

"Oh... the yellow haired one is my partner Yang and the one in white is Wiess." Blake said to me " Please to meet you girls." I said

"So Where you going Osiri?" Ruby asked me. "I'm going to my dorm to look at it and drop off my rucksack." I stated.

"Oh that makes sense..."

I had thought that the conversation was over, but then Weiss suddenly, screeched into my ear,

"WAIT. YOU JOINED BEACON THIS LATE?! WE WORKED OUR WAY IN AND. YOU'RE JUST INVITED IN!?" Thank Oum for earbuds. They had just saved my hearing.

"Great question Weiss, he did he say that I look qualified for the job of a hunter?" I started with a smirk on my face.

"Got a problem with that? Are you gonna get you fucking pissed off for no mother fucking reason." I started to Weiss.

"Hey! Watch your language man! My sister is only fifteen years old!" Yang said, getting pissed off.

"Oh sorry you want me to Change for you? Hm... How about fuck no." I replied. "She's obviously the second oldest here. The oldest obviously being the lovely Blake since she hasn't yelled at me yet!"

"Look, everyone needs to calm down!" Ruby said meekly "I agree Ruby THEY do need to calm down!" I said with a smirk

"Ok that's it! Osiri you are pissing us off!" Yang and Weiss yell at me. "So?" I asked, which pissed them off even more "FUCK IT!"

And so, Yang through a punch. I panicked. I just wanted to piss them off not fight them!

Her fist connected to my face, sending me flying. "FUCKING HELL! HOW THE HELL DO YOU PUNCH HARD I MEAN DAMN!" I said, getting off the ground.

I rubbed my cheek slowly and laughed a bit,

"L-Look I only wanted to piss you off to be funny but if you want a fight... then I'll give you one." I said

"Sure I'll fight you but it wouldn't end well, because no one can beat me In a fight!" Yang stated with a smirk. I started to laugh. Hard. "Hahahahaha! You think you could beat me? That's very funny Yang!"

"Ok Yang, how about we ask Glynda to put us up against each other tomorrow?" I asked

"Ok that works for me." Yang said

I started to walk away to my dorm to get some sleep for tomorrow.

5 minutes later...

"Ahh this is gonna be a bitch of a fight."

I opened my dorm to see four beds lined across the wall. I set my rucksack on the bed beside the one in the middle and took off my cloak while I also looked outside to see it was starting to become night.

"Ah shit."

My aura flared bright blue and silver, and started to flash bright enough to give someone a seizure.

The light show soon stopped a little bit after I ran to the mirror In the bathroom.

My gold and red hair and eyes were now silver and blue. I had scars all over my face with the most prominent one . the x over my face from one side to the other mirrored on the other side. I looked at myself... and growled, so I punched the glass, but it did not break.

"I just got here... and i'm already starting fights... i'm such a... Rrrgh!"

I grunted again and huffed as some new air filled my lungs.

"Maybe if I wasn't like that, then maybe I wouldn't have gotten these scars..."

I walk out of the bathroom and laid down on my bed for a restless night of self-hatred.

 **Tomorrow morning**

I woke up because my scroll's alarm. "Mmmm... don't want to get up." I stated to no one.

So I got out of bed, grabbed my school uniform, and hopped into the shower.

 **20 minutes later**

I stepped out of the shower and shook my head, trying to dry my really long hair

"I need a damn hair cut.… ... but...nah! I love my long hair!" I look ed at the mirror and my red and gold eyes were back again as well as my matching hair that goes down to the the bottom of my back.

My tattoos were also able to be seen now that I'm wasn't wearing my armor.

"Hehe... maybe I should get another one soon.

...

I walked out of my room and walked to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

I grabbed some pancakes and waffles with syrup slathered all over them, and sat down by myself. Unknown to me, this was the famous table were team RWBY and JNPR usually sit at.

I started to eat, until i heard people behind me talking. I just keep eating until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and I'm face to boob with Yang. "Yes Yang?" I asked.

"You're sitting at our table." She said to me. I look at her curiously at her

"Does it have your name on it?" I asked. "No, but we have been sitting at this table every day since we came here." She replied.

I turned back around and looked at my food as I stuffed my face with it,

"*nom* *nom* You can sit with me. *nom* Or is that a problem?" I said with my mouth full.

"Y-Yang it's fine. We can just sit with him" Ruby said, causing me to smile. "See your sister understands I'm not that bad of a guy. So why can't you?"

"You are crude and swear a lot."

Since I was face to boob with her, I could get a really great view of her cleavage, and I also noticed that her stomach was exposed. So I found some more fire to add to the flame.

Damn it...

I laughed, "Okay, i'm not trying to be mean, but you're ridiculing me when you dress like THAT in front of your little sister?"

Her eyes glowed red, and she immediately grabbed me by the back of my head and threw me back onto the floor,

"What does THAT have to do with anything?" She yelled.

I raised myself off of the floor and looked up at her, "You still didn't answer my question..."

"Okay fine, My semblance has a lot to do with heat, so usually i'm always hot! There! Are you happy?!" She said.

"Not exactly- AGGGGH!"

Yang then slammed her fist into my crotch, and I groaned in agony as she walked away, and the rest of her team followed and tried to get her to come back...

But I got back up, and stared daggers at the blonde girl. Ready to embarrass the 'invincible' Yang Xiao Long in front of everyone.

"...I can't to wait to fight you Yang."

 **Next chapter: The fight with Yang!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything In this chapter is not mine as in music and rwby**

 **The fight of legends**

 **Osiri's Pov**

I walked into Goodwitch's class and sat down in a random seat.

"Mr. Abyss could you come up here." Glynda asked me. "Sure I guess?" I stated, confused.

Everyone started to flow into class. Last of course being team RWBY. "Ladies and gentlemen we have a new student."

"Hey chicks and dicks what's up!" I say waving my hand as I used the other one to raise my hood over my head.

"Mr. Abyss even though professor Ozpin said you could wear your cloak in class instead of the tie doesn't mean you can wear the hood up!"

"Fine you're no fun by the way glynda!" I said pulling down my cloak hood and heard a gasps from most everyone minus Glynda

"What happened to your face?" A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes said

"Students please wait till after class to ask Mr. Abyss questions!" Glynda yelled. Everyone basically said ok and stopped.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself Mr. Abyss." Glynda said "Glynda, would you kindly call me by my first name instead of this, 'Mr. Abyss' bullshit?" I said with a smile as I also answered her question,

"But gladly, let's see... my favorite color is black. I like all metal types of music except slow ones. my dad and mom are dead and I love fanus there just so λατρευτός! Oh! and I can speak Greek. And that's about it."

"Ok thank you Osiri for that small... introduction."

"You're welcome. Now, this is combat class right? let's fight!" I death growled into the Heavens

"If you're so insistent on fighting then you can fight Ms Xiao long, seeing as you have already chosen one another." She suggested

"Ok." I said jumping down to the arena. i also pulled off my cloak, to show off my weapons .

Yang then came running in at mach one, stopping right before the stage.

"You will fight until the other person's aura is in the red." Glynda said.

"WAIT"! I said.

"What is it Osiri?" Glynda asked.

"...I need music." I said my voice said as if that it was obvious.

Glynda groaned and went along with it, "*sigh* Fine, but nothing too graphic."

I smiled, grabbed my scroll, ran to the speakers in the room and put on Usual Suspects by Hollywood Undead

 **MATCH START! FIGHT!**

I ran at Yang not yet pulling out Máv̱ri̱ Flóga to slice her.

She was most likely tracking my movement, which I was unaware of as I got close, so she threw a punch which it connected to my face and threw me to the other side of the stage,

"What the hell, how did you push me back so much?!"

"My weapons idiot!" She answered. "They're gauntlets that spit fire dust. Duh!" She said In a matter of fact tone

I started laughing like a madman just as much my eyes closed, "Then i guess we both like fire! But, instead of me, you're fucked now." I said as I ran at her

My aura was barely in the green as i looked at the holographic screen behind the stage, so i drew Máv̱ri̱ Flóga and sliced in a large arc, catching her in the stomach, shocking everyone that I actually touched her in combat.

I watch as her eyes turn from lilac to red, so I got into a pose with my greatsword thrusted out in front of me.

"Come on! Do it now! Hit me!"

She ran and threw a punch at me, so i dove to the right just in time for her to put another strike at my core. So i swung my greatsword in a arc again and lightly slashed her cheek with the thickness of the attack flinging her across the room.

I looked at our aura meters on screen, and I was still in the green, but Yang was in the yellow.

So I threw my greatsword at her and her it's now that she noticed that she's bleeding.

"How are you cutting through my aura?!"

"Your semblance and aura is fire... and my sword eats fire for breakfast."

I ran at her and jumped over her and grabbed Máv̱ri̱ Flóga. I sliced at her arms and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I won't hurt you very much... i just want you to fight with all you've got!" I said whilst cutting a thin piece of her hair.

I jumped away from her and dropped the hair in the air. Then, i stabbed my sword in the ground, just as the song changed to Attila Party with the Devil.

I smiled as I watch most people cringe at my choice in music.

I raised my sword in the air and chanted,

"κάψει το σπαθί της κόλασης!" and my sword caught on fire along with my hands .

"Six! Six! Six! Party with the devil bitch!"

Yang started to charge at me again and punched me in the face sending, me flying to the ground. I smashed through the stage floor and shook off some concrete I look at my aura.

It was bright yellow now, which meant that it was at fifty percent. "Holy shit that hurt..." I thought

I flew out of the human shaped hole in the ground, and slid against the ground, directly under Yang, which have the opportunity to stab her in the chest

But... the sword didn't go through her aura. this time instead hurting her and damaging her aura

Both of our aura were now almost neck to neck as they decreased.

"I just got here damn it. I can't lose now. I cant!"

I bursted into flames, running at Yang and sliced her arm in angle just as she punched me in the chest

"RRRGH! FUCK THIS !" I yelled.

i mecha shifted my sword into a Kama (a single handed scythe) and I drew a cloak looking a lot like the reaper in human form.

I ran at her and sent a few cuts towards her chest and stomach, which hit and sent her aura into the low orange. I then changed my scythe back it's greatsword form and stabbed it into the ground

Then, the ground where i stabbed my sword split in half, and I pulled a giant greataxe out of the ground and had it aimed forwards towards Yang

(it looks like the black knight greataxe btw)

I charged her, and slice the air around her when shockingly, the axe part detached and shifted into a shield and impaled her right in the upper chest.

Everyone gasped as they thought I killed her, but I reassured them, "Relax she fine..." I said.

Yang got up and looked down and is shocked seeing the shield impaled into her aura, but just enough to stay in place.

I looked her and laughed tiredly as I was panting, when I suddenly noticed that... I was getting very dizzy and could barely stand.

"*pant* *pant*... Aw shit..."

I then fell to the side and closed my eyes as everything went black.

Next chapter: a new face and new questions! Also sorry for the fight this is my first time writing a fight where someone can't die. Thank you for coming and happy reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

A Strange Man

Osiri's pov

"Fuck what hit me? And why does everything hurt so bad?" I said groggily.

I looked around the room and saw white walls and the roof, The floor was a gray color also, "Oh yeah. The fight. Yang. Pain. And I released the beast!" I said, recalling the fight.

The nurse then walked in with a clipboard "Ah, I see you're feeling better." She stated " Yeah... so how long was I out for?" I asked.

"About a day and a half." She said as if it was nothing. "So can I leave or... do I have to sign out?" I asked again, trying to get information.

"You can leave any time you want to... Just try not to push yourself too hard." She said.

"Alright, bye." I said getting up and putting on my cloak and regular clothes.

I walk ed out of the infirmary, making the trek to my dorm to get some of my dust crystals and to take hower.

Time jump! (Twansition!)

I walk ed to my dorm door to open it, but strangely, I heard someone talking from inside.

"Hey everybody, this is Three Dog! Your friendly neighborhood disc jockey! What's a disc? Hell if I know, but I'm gonna keep talking anyway!"

I walked in and saw a kid that was nearly six feet tall, had purple and white hair with a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, black and purple converse shoes, and bright silver eyes with a shit ton of tattoos and some face piercings.

"Yo what's up?" The man said to me.

"Wha- who the fuck are you, and who was that man that was talkin?" I asked as I was intrigued.

"I'm Icarus Waxwing! And that was Three-Dog! A guy on a radio station I listen to call Galaxy News Radio." The now proclaimed Icarus said.

"Well then... I'm Osiri Abyss. leader of the soon team i guess you and I will be on." I said.

"Cool." Icarus said.

"*sigh* You are clearly a man of many words my friend..." I said, slightly annoyed.

"I have been told that a lot..." He said

I removed my cloak and threw it down on my bed, showing off all my tattoos from my neck down. And that moment, my dog cerberus came running inside.

"Oh yeah i guess you should your new roommate. He is my dog, Cerberus! He loves new people." I said as the dog dog jumped on Icarus, taking him to the ground

" Ah shit sorry! He really loves new people!" I said

"It's fine! Dogs normally like me anyway!"

"Wait what was your name again?" I asked

"Icarus Waxwing!"

"Cool name my new friend. Again, my name is Osiri Abyss. Pleasure to meet you! Oh and uh... welcome to Team VOID."

Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter I got sucked into destiny. Kings fall raid is a bitch the first run though it.


	6. Chapter 6

Osiri's POV

"I'm happy to be here man thanks!" He said

I stood up, popping my neck "So what is on the agenda today man?" I asked

He brought out his scroll, "It's….. history with Oobleck, then lunch, and finally we have combat with 'Goodbitch." He said, stating them off to me

"Sounds like a boring ass day if you ask me, but alright let's get this over with." I said walking out of the room and to history class.

I pulled my hood over my head, shrouding my face and leaving my gold and red eyes still visible. We made it to class and sat next to each other and I decided to take a small nap to pass the time

Jump cut Bitches!

I yawned and woke up after class as the bell rang, with my hood still covering my face

"Ugh….. What time is it Icarus?" I asked, yawning again. "Twelve thirty-five." Icarus answered as we started to walk to the lunch room

As we entered the lunchroom, we ran into both Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked "Nothing much….. but Osiri, who's that next to you?" Ruby asked me Aw shit. My bad, this is Icarus Waxwing. He's gonna be on my team and it's cool!"

I pushed open the door to the lunchroom and held it for everyone. "Yeah…. that's awesome….." Yang said sarcastically

"What's her deal man?" Icarus whispered to me. I leaned over and whispered back, "She's pissed off I beat her in a fight." I started to laugh to myself

He starts to laugh exactly like me, "No shit. She looks tough as shit. How'd you beat her I mean damn?!"

I answered….. sort of bragginly, "I threw a shield in between her tits it got stuck in her aura and pushed her to a wall knocking out the rest of her aura….."

'Although I think I went overboard' I thought to myself

"Y-You didn't beat me I wasn't going all out!" She said proudly "Whatever lets you. sleep at night goldylocks." I remarked

"Please stop!"

I looked behind me, and saw a fellow female student who was clearly a rabbit faunus being bullied by a prick that was wearing some stupid armor, and he was tugging on her bunny ears.

"Such a shame people do that."

"Yeah I know it's horrible." Yang and Ruby said.

"So don't just talk about it!" I practically growl, My red eye becoming cherry red like it's on fire. I started to grin like I'm insane, "You gotta do something about it!"

I stood up and started to talk to the asshole playing with the girl's ears "Hey asshole! Stop messing with her." I hissed.

"She's a faunus she doesn't matter!" He says like he's the shit

"Yeah? well….." I shrugged, " ...I care." And then I quickly punch ed him and coated my hand in my fiery aura and ripped through his

"They matter to me!" I said as I ripped through his aura and made it dissipate.

He then screamed out in agony so i laughed, "It hurts don't it? Having your soul cut through like butter don't it?" Grinning like an mental patient, "Oh my god! Did he just rip

through his aura?!" I heard everyone ask.

"Hahahaha! OH YES I JUST DID!" I said laughing maniacally.

And suddenly I just…. stopped "Stop messing with her ears!" I said in an even tone, my gold eye shining like pure gold as my red eye was hot cherry red,

"OR THE GRIM REAPER WILL ADD ANOTHER SOUL TO HIS COLLECTION!"

My cape/hood fell, showing my hair which was now cherry red, and then my scythe poked his chest, so I leaned in and whispered to him, "You got me punk!"

I then threw him across the lunchroom and his lackeys ran to him and ran faster than Ruby her semblance.

I sauntered up to the Faunus and smiled,

"Sup I'm Osiri and you are?" I asked, although i see she's terrified of me, so I decided to tone my forwardness a bit, "H….Hey. I'm not going to hurt you miss."

She nodded, and I heard her whisper "Velvet Scarlatina."

I smiled back at her "...Lovely name" I said, picking her up "W…..What are you doing?!" She asked me, confused.

"Oh I'm bringing you to my table!"

"Hey guys" I said, putting Velvet down and walking away to get some food.

"*sigh* It's 'Our' table Osiri." I heard Weiss say.

One minute later

"...So Velvet." I said sitting down, "How long has that been going on." And just as I said that, miss Glynda 'Goodbitch' walked into the lunchroom,

"OSIRI ABYSS WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! ATTACKING A FELLOW STUDENT!" she yelled at me.

I frowned and my eye and hair became cherry red again, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK I AM DOING YOU USELESS FUCKING WHORE DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!" I said, standing up and walked over to her while everyone was slack jawed at what I just said to her.

"OR ARE YOU SO CONFUSED BY THE DICK SHOVED UP YOUR ASS YOU DONT HEAR ME OR MY WORDS YOU FUCKING CUNT!" I yelled at her "I'M THE ONE DOING YOUR FUCKING JOB!" She starts to attack me and some of the racist assholes hope Goodwitch connects the blows to my face but I parried her attack and put my scythe up to her neck as my skin became pale and both my eyes became red.

"The reaper will feed….." I lick my lips and pull her close to my body but her face stays as far as it originally did, "...On the beautiful soul in front of me.~" I said to her.

'You're getting me into deep reaper you need to stop this.'

'But why must I? She's so gorgeous her soul is pure'-

My hair started to become gold again and my eye turns gold as well, "*sigh* Fine you win for now but I will reap you one day."

I put Glynda down and look back as everyone was staring at us "W...Was it something I said?"

The next thing I know I'm on the ground as i have handcuffs on my wrists.

"Fuck!"

Sorry this took too long guys. I have not known what to put Down on the page, but I'll try and get better since I know where I'm going since rwby is out and I'm getting new ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Osiri's POV

"LET ME GO! DAMMIT I AM FUCKING INNOCENT!" I yelled at the mirror that no doubt someone was behind

"Osiri Abyss! Calm yourself!" I heard Glynda yell from the intercom. Three Atlesian knights suddenly walked into the room and pointed their guns at me and then….. HE decided to waltz right on in

"What the fuck do you want asshole!" I said as General Ironwood sat down in front of me

"Why did you attack a fellow student and fight a teacher on the matter of the fight!" He questioned me.

"VERY Simple really, he was being an asshole and SHE was gonna allow it to continue to happen that's why. 'Sir'." I answered smugly "Now let me out of these cuffs!"

"You will not make demands! You were the one that started the fight so you will serve the punishment of it!" He stated

"YOU CUNT I DIDN'T START IT THE FUCKING SHITHEAD WITH THE BIRD ON HIS CHEST DID! I JUST FUCKING ENDED IT!" I screamed.

Ironwood slammed his fist on the table,

"YOU FOUGHT A PERSON FOR SELFISH REASONS!"

"THEY WEREN'T SELFISH, I SAVED A FAUNAS GIRL FROM PAIN!"

I stand up and the robot's point their guns at me finger on trigger, "HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME BECAUSE I FOUGHT FOR A PERSON THAT NEEDED HELP?" Then I slammed my fists on the table as my eyes became cherry red and glowing.

"WHY NOT HELP WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS IT? OR ARE YOU A FUCKING BIGOT!" I yelled "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM MR. ABYSS DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?!" He said like I didn't know that.

"Eye for an eye. A Tooth for a tooth. Blood for blood!" My demon rages " it's a simple rule to live by ironwood don't you think?" I ask "You still shouldn't try to kill someone because of a faunus!" He said

My eye then became gold again and a shadow with a cloak and scythe appeared in the corner of the room "...He still doesn't get it does he?"

"I don't think he understands at all." I said, talking to the corner of the room

"Osiri. I'm over here!" I heard ironwood say. "I'm not talking to you asshole!" I screamed back.

"His soul is black…. unlike the little one in red." Reap says monotonously. "That may be true, but you can't kill him. I would get in trouble." I said.

Then, a woman with white hair that was also dressed in white and blue came inside the room. But she wasn't Weiss.

"Excuse me sir, but Someone wishes to speak with you." The mysterious woman said as she sat down and Ironwood left. "Very well….." he said.

"She... is more pure of heart…. and her soul is one I've tasted before…." Death said.

"What do you mean tasted before?!"

"Who are you talking to Mr. Abyss?" Winter asked. "W-Who are you if I may ask?!" I quizzically asked.

"Winter Schnee." The now named women said. "Nice to meet you Winter. Name's Osiri!" I stated as if I wasn't in handcuffs .

"Now Osiri... how did you do this?" She said. She then pulled out a scroll and showed a video of me ripping through Cardin's aura." I've always been able to do that!" I said happily

"But…. how?" She asked.

I shrugged my arms "Don't know. I've just been able to do that so….. i'm not sure." I turned and stared at Death as he rested in the corner.

"So what do you mean have tasted her before?" I asked.

And then suddenly, out of nowhere Winter blushed a little.

"Hey. What are you thinking about Winter~?" I said with a smirk.

"N-Nothing you need to worry about!" she answered back, blushing even harder "*sigh* Can I go now Winter?" I asked

"I'm not sure….." She pulled out her scroll and quickly sent a message to Ironwood,

"He said yes but you can't leave Vale!"

I got up and just decided to use my fiery Aura to melt the cuffs off, "Alright!" i then stuck my right hand out and waved bye

"YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT THE WHOLE TIME!" Winter yelled

I nodded my head as I turned around and wink at Winter, "Shhh. "

I moved my cloak and…. She could see that my tattoos were. glowing causing her eyes to grow wide, "You... have tattoos..." She said, surprised by the fact.

"Yup"

Unknown pov

"He can rip through an aura….. hmm… that could come in handy..." a woman with Black hair, and Amber eyes, that look like they are on fire, said

"Emerald! Mercury! The plan changes now that he finally showed his face!"

"Yes ma'am!"


	8. Chapter 8

OSIRI'S pov

"*yawns* Damn what a day I got arrested and yelled at Glynda!" I said.

I looked at my scroll and saw that it was 5:30, "I swear if I get yelled at for this, there will be hell to pay." I say as I ran to Glynda's combat class

"Alright Pyrrha, your fight with team CRDL is over you may return to your seat or fight someone new."

"I'll fight her!" A grey haired guy said. "If that is what you wish." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"RIGHT SIDE READY!" "Yes."

"LEFT SIDE READY!" "Yes."

FIGHT (3rd Person)

Pyrrha ran to him with her shield up in front of her and bashed him with ut. He leaped into the air and started kicking and shooting his boot guns (And what are those things called eh whatever sorry for breaking immersion.) his boot got close to kicking her but…. he missed? She then puts her sword to his throat " I concede." Pyrrha then tripped and fell.

"Why would you concede? You could have won!?" She said "You are the skilled one. I just saw that I was outmatched."

Osiri's pov

"So I'll be going now." He said without emotion

"I'll fight you man!" I said. "Nah no offense but you couldn't beat me." I started to laugh, "Alright big shot, if you beat me I'll do your homework for a week, but if I win you tell me why you didn't fight her also," -I started to smile evilly- "You can't concede." I smirked, "Deal. this will be interesting."

"Yea I know I can go all out!" I said as I leapt onto the stage.

Our aura shows up on the monitor in the air

"RIGHT SIDE READY!"

"Yes!"

"LEFT SIDE READY!"

"HELL YEAH!"

FIGHT!

Grey haired guy ran at me and had a kick ready and cocks it back to shoot. "I concede!" I yelled. He looked stunned as my smirk grew

"WHAT THE HELL! You said no conceding!"

"Ahahahaha! No I said you can't!"

I flipped out my scythe and put my it at his chin. "But I lied!" I close my eyes as he kicked and jumped away.

I jumped away to the far side of the stage as my hand started to glow while they have caught fire, so I took off my coat and shirt, leaving me in a tank top "Aah much better."

I rubbed my right arm with my hand still on fire and chanted, "THE RED MOON HANGS LOW! THE LINE BETWEEN MAN AND GRIMM WITH BEAST ALIKE IS BLURRED. DO I HAVE NOTHING LEFT BUT TO BURN IT TO CINDERS!"

A fire tornado then consumed me and I leapt out of it, my sleeve tattoo having three people in a town with a red moon hanging over with my chant on the bottom and my neck.

"The sins of the damned." I smiled as my hair is turned into a golden and cherry red fire, "Alright bitch bring it!" I said as my arm summoned in a blue pentagram on the floor, with a reaper's scythe with a smoke trail.

I jumped at him with my scythe, only trying to maim not kill him.

He kicked, trying to get me off his trail but I was faster than normal, the scythe making the difference "Get back here!" I yelled as I still chased that grey haired prick.

I slashed at his legs and he started to roll, taking out a chunk of aura.

He started kicking me and shooting his boots. An explosion rang out, leaving gas in the dome. "Checkmate..." I whisper to him.

The fog then cleared, and my scythe is at his throat, breaking skin and cutting through his aura .

A black pentagram summoned under us ,

"And for this I know there's a heaven because I've been to hell, so share my horror and see hell!" And grey hair guy disappears into hell fire.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

I clapped my hand, "Done!" As I started to look normal and the scythe disappears to "Where is he ASSHOLE" I looked up and see a mint haired girl with red eyes looking at me.

"Hell." I answered. "I'll bring him up soon. Until then, Where's your leader for your team? I would like to chat with them."

"Hello there! I'd like to speak to you." I said to a black haired woman. "Uh…. What do you want?!" She yelled at me.

"I'd just like to ask why your team mate appears to be deliberately baiting people to learn their attack patterns?"

The mint haired girl responded with a scowl aimed towards me as she crossed her arms angrily, "I don't know! You should ask him once you bring him back!"

"*sigh* ...I will I will. Geez it's like you're wanting me to send you there with him so you'll shut up."

I then snapped my fingers, and a black pentagram was summoned underneath us, which spewed a broken looking greyed haired man.

"Welcome to the land of the living... asshole." I said with a smirk.

"W... W… W-Where the hell did you go mercury?!"

The younger girl asked that with alarming concern in her voice, all while he tried to get up off of his feet, but was shaking and spoke with a stutter.

"*pant* I….. *pant* …Was IN HELL!"

"You ass, what did you do to him?!"

I chuckled to myself and started to walk away, "Hehe… see? I told you I sent him to hell! Now i bid you all a goodbye….. oh and try and keep him in check or I'll keep him in some bindings of fire!"

Later...

(New format bitches!)

I went back to my room slowly, and took off my cloak as I placed my weapons on the wall rack I had installed before I finally laid down in bed….. until I heard a loud knock at my door.

*knock knock knock*

"Osiri? I saw you go inside do open up!" I heard a girl say through the other side of the door.

I just groaned and opened up my eyes, feeling very annoyed by the sudden interruption "Ugh… What is it lady?" I asked the random.

"Oh…. Hi! It's Blake. Can you open the door please? I want to talk with you!"

I then sighed, got up and whined as I opened my door for the feline faunus, "Ughhh… but it's sleep time right nowww!"

She didn't find my whining amusing, and soon i saw Blake stomp into my room as Cerberus looked at her…. with his head cocked sideways

"*sigh* …. Osiri…. Don't find it weird, but….. i want to know how the hell you can do what you do."

"Uh…. Why?"

"I don't know…. You see, I'm a bookworm, and I just felt sort of intrigued by what you could do Osiri…. As I haven't heard or seen anything like it before."

"Well Blake…" I started. "Good thing you're a bookworm, because it might-of-sorta-kinda involve my past! You know, the usual cliche. And also, If that's the case, then i'd like to know why you are here at Beacon... hiding in plain sight….." I grinned.

"My story…. starts off better than most. I had a happy family. my Mom was a stay at home type of Mom... and my Dad was a preacher at my church I went to as a little kid..."

Years ago...

"Osiri! Osiri come in here please!" I heard my Mom call me from my living room.

"Coming mom!" I yelled back from my room as I got off of my bed and started to walk downstairs, and into to my living room.

"Osiri? Could you sit down please? We need to talk." She said as she patted the spot next to her on the couch that she was sitting on.

"Sure thing mom. Is there anything you want to know?"

"No… No I just wanted to let you know that your father and I will be out late tonight at a party for the church!"

"Oh! Okay! I'll make sure to lock up everything so i'll be safe!"

...

"However…. That would be the last time I saw them again besides being inside of a coffin…."

…

"You! Get on the ground kid!"

I then suddenly heard the voice of a guy in a mask….. and saw that a shotgun was being pointed right at me.

"AAAAH! O-Okay okay! I'm on the ground! *huff* ...See?!" I said, falling to the ground trying to survive this.

"Hey kiddo we're back!" I heard my Dad say that and my eyes widened as I heard him and Mom come inside the house.

"MOM DAD RUN!"

But they didn't hear me.

"Get them!" I heard the men then run down the stairs as multiple gunshots rang out, causing me to immediately run downstairs…. And find my mom bleeding from her chest while my Dad had a gunshot wound in his stomach as the guy with the shotgun was on the ground.

"W-What did you do to my parents!"

I first ran to my father, and tried to see if he was okay, even though deep down I knew that he wasn't,

"Agh… R…. Remember what I taught you son…. seek your faith in your God... I love you." He gasped

"Dad..I love you too." I said, crying at the realization that I was suddenly alone and mad.

So I ran towards one of the men to foolishly try and take my anger out on him,

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!"

The man became scared at my outburst…. So plugged one round into my heart as my fist connected with his skull, knocking him out.

"*cough* ….Well… crap..."

...

"Where am i?!" I yelled back a black nothingness that was I thought was some sort of limbo, but then I heard a demonic voice speak to me.

"*inhale* Sorry to say it, but welcome to hell my friend." It said.

"What?! What do you mean hell? i followed the rules, u did what was asked, what I believed!" I screamed.

"But you see boy, it wasn't time but you did die by rage... *inhales* ..and I love the smell of rage."

"Show yourself demon!" And just like that, I was in a black room with a black goat statue with a upside down cross in its head, and red fires are lit. "What do you want with me!" I yelled at the statue

"A deal. Everyone has a price my friend." The goat spoke

"Just tell me what you want from me."

He smiled, "Why to become my new reaper! As my old one is slowly coming undone for reasons unknown." It says

"Why? It would go against everything I believe in." I stated.

"I'll send you back as my reaper, and I'll give you my guardian. For as long as you kill the person who killed you, You will be granted immortality." The goat smiled evilly

I smirked, "Hmm... I guess I just made a deal with the devil, because you got a deal for I am the reaper now!"

I grabbed the black scythe that was in front of me, and my eyes turned red and gold as my hair grew longer and changed color until suddenly I saw white.

"Where am I now!" I screamed at nothing again

"My child, why have you taken the deal! He was there to tempt your broken soul and implant a corruption unto your soul as well!"

"Well….. He gave me a good deal sir." Stating to whiteness.

"I'll make you a deal then I'll burn myself unto your soul and you will become an angel of death. You stay with him because it's too late to save your damned to hell soul, so I'll counterbalance it."

"Deal."

Suddenly a white scythe was summoned in front of me, so I grabbed it and it time shot forward… and for some reason it was night now, and my hair turned blue and silver and so do my eyes.

"I have some people who want to meet you Osiri."

And then suddenly again, I'm face to face with a terrifying sight. The Riders of The Apocalypse. All of them

"Hey kid, welcome to the team of holy/unholy club. We are the riders. You're gonna need some things with your new ass kicking abilities so let us don upon you the items of the riders."

They then lined up and gave me gifts.

Death gave my his scythes and they turned to a bigger one in the grey spectrum. War gave me Chaos Eater. A Black Greatsword, and it shifted into a damned thing like me, black as the abyss and longer and sharper.

Pestilence gave me a black cloak with a green point at the front.

Famine plunged his hand into my heart and etched runes into it and added his broken soul to it. Fury put her hand on my shoulder and I glowed red for a second and nothing happen

"What did you do?"

"I cursed you, so now you'll get tattoos when you're older, and each one will build up your wrath and an untimely a rage mode!" She then summoned a chin that grew and wrapped around my hand

Strife gave me two revolvers, one holy and the other unholy with his imbued power into a shotgun.

"Thanks guys!"

"Not so fast short stack!" Suddenly a black coffin came out of the ground and all the items went into it just as Fury's chain wrapped around it and locked itself .

"You can not use them until you have something to fight for. Build your own. Use them till our gifts show up. And you're immortal now, so you will find what to fight for. Good luck."

They then waved goodbye as I was suddenly pulled into darkness.

There we go guys and gals


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm getting tired of writing osiri's pov, so just take it as his pov unless otherwise stated. Also sorry for the whole not uploading thing i just sometimes don't feel like writing or i get blocked on what to write plus my literature skills suck**

 **Anyway, with that i give you my next chapter.**

"So yeah that's my story Blake, who i am, and why i act how i act."

The makeshift nephilim then got up off the bed he was sitting on while stretching and popping his back," Ah... that's feels better, you know? Feels like for once there's nothing on my chest or that i'm hiding something." The reaper in black then picked up his cloak and looking upwards. "*sigh* ...Hell i forgot to pick up cerberus from Glynda, and i don't want her to hate me as much as i hate witches..."

"Uh… are we not gonna talk about the fact that you should be dead?" Blake asked me.

All i did was snicker, and look at her again with a smile. "Nah. don't worry about it kitten." the nephilim said as she looked shocked "W-What do you mean 'kitten'?"

"Oh well... your bow looks like a pair of cat ears. But anyway, do you wanna come with me to pick up my hellhound?"

"...No." Blake replied, a little quietly. "I've got to check in with my team, because they worried about me. Thanks for the offer though… i guess..." She said to me.

"Well with your partner i would run away." i replied, rather bitterly.

"Why do you not like her anyway?"

"She irritates me because she babys Ruby to no end, like let her live life. i mean damn..." i half growled out that last part "She's Yang's only sister, and though i partially agree with you, the world is still bad place." She said.

"...i guess i'm inclined to agree with you." i replied as i put on my cloak and strapped my greatsword on my back under my cloak. And then, i grabbed Blake with my tattoo encased hand,

"While i would be happy that a beautiful woman is in my room, i gotta go pick up my dog, and leaving you to just hang out in my room just doesn't sound like a good idea."

Blake nodded as her cheeks get a tinge of pink, and with that, I started to walk towards the door, still holding Blake's hand while she walked with me.

I opened my door, and we walked out and parted ways, with her going to her dorm and me towards wherever Goodwitch was. "Catch ya later." i said as i started to walk towards the elevator to ozpin's office.

Once i crossed the school and reach the tower, I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor and i leaned against the back wall.

"So, do you trust her that much Osiri?" A man standing at 6'2 in a black cloak with pure red eyes and arms with grimm hair and white fingernails asked me.

"Yes i do anubis. She seems like she is a good companion for my endeavors." i said with a smirk " You sure Osiri? She could be the one the riders were talking about, and then you could get your rings from them." He says with a… familiar looking dickish smirk on his face as well.

"Huh, so that's what it looks like when i smirk towards people…. Because you seem like an asshole right now..." i said with my gold and red eyes staring down at him.

"Yeah i got it from you dumbass…" He whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"*sigh* ...You do know that i'm Anubis right? I watch over everyone while you reap! " he sighed with his red eyes glowing bright.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up asshole.." i chuckled while grinning like a madman, "Tell lilith i said hello..." The deity then began to disappear, and he just growled at me. "i will. She will want to talk to you about your new… 'friend." He mumbled with air quotes around the friend part.

And like that i was alone in the elevator with just my thoughts again, so i pulled out my scroll, and decided to put on some music. "...No i'm not in the mood for some motionless in white…." I thought to myself. "...How bout some Get Scared?.

So then, i put on **Not at all** by **Get Scared,** and i even decided to light a cigarette as i was inside the elevator.

I sighed, and took a drag of my cigarette."Hmm... maybe i'll get lucky and lilith won't come pester me…. One can only wish. " i thought.

*Ding*

I exited the elevator to see not see Goodwitch at her desk, but i Cerberus there instead,

" **Cerberus, Heel.** " i said, my voice coming out more demonic.

My dog ran over to me and looked up at me, expecting a treat. "*sigh* ...You want a fucking treat don't you?" i asked him with another sigh. " I swear… you must like these things like my cigs..." i muttered under my breath.

I then scratched behind his ear as he ate his treat in damn near one bite, but was suddenly rudely interrupted afterwards,

"You don't get to just show up and demand respect and overrule me James!"

I heard Ozpin in the other room, and after hearing that name, i froze in place and Cerberus noticed, and whimpered towards me.

"It's okay boy, just stay by me and i'll be okay."

"...Why is here? Did he already figure out where i am?" I whispered to myself as i made sure that my sword was on my back under my cloak.

Once i felt it, chose to knock on the door to let Goodwitch know that i was with my dog,

"Come in." i heard the Headmaster say.

So I opened the door and Ozpin looked at me, surprised that i'm up here, even though my face was hidden by my cloak, but he of course knows my cloak." Yes?" He asked me.

"I came to tell Glynda thank you for taking care of my dog, and that i was sorry for yelling at her,i just hate bullies."

"Ozpin who is this?" i heard Ironwood ask, or demand rather.

And i just scowled at him. "What, you don't remember me Ironwood? i'm hurt. Maybe it's because i don't have my friends. But i'm Osiri, though you probably know me as Abysswalker." i said with another one of my smirks.

As he goes to grab his gun, i took off my cloak with my red and gold hair becoming splayed out in its unkempt manner as my gold/red eyes scanned both Ironwood and Ozpin. Ironwood looked utterly pissed, and Ozpin looked confused.

"Ah,Ah, Ah, can't touch me ironwood!"

"What?! Is he here Ozpin?!" ironwood asked aloud. "He goes to school here why? He's infamous, he steals, cheats and lies!"

I smirked as goodwitch looked at me in shock, and Ozpin looked emotionless. "Yep, the one and only." i said with a smirk as i pulled up my tank top, and showed a tattoo on my abs that said, 'Don't mess with my payday' in bold blue letters with a flaming ace of spades on both sides.

" You are under arre-" Ironwood started, but Ozpin cut him off. "You can't arrest him James, he's innocent in Vale, plus he could have useful information on the underground."

"That's right, Ozzie and there is no need to put Goodwitch on my case, i can just evade her easy." i said in a teasing voice towards Glynda. "Anyway, i'll just take my leave."

Ozpin then watched as i walked out the door, and he turned to Glynda afterwards while Ironwood watched me leave. "...Was there a reason he had to come here again Glynda?"

"*sigh* ...Not one that was important."

I then walked out of the door and released a breath with a sigh, " **Cerberus, follow**!" And the dog followed me into the elevator, and sat down beside me.

I pressed the button for the ground, and i just pulled out my scroll and checked my texts to see that i had, ' **One new notification'**

"Hey Osiri, can u meet us in the cafeteria? We want u to meet some of our friends." -Ruby

"Ah what the hell, they can't be that bad…. Probably." I then looked down to Cerberus, and smiled "Alright buddy. Let's go."

 **Later in the Cafe...**

'I was wrong, oh so wrong!' I thought to myself in mortification

"You must be osiri. Hi my name is Pyrrha!" A crimson haired girl greeted me. "Hey Pyrrha…. *cough* ...Too bright." i said under my breath.

Ruby then pointed to the blonde guy standing next to her. "This is Jaune Arc, and the girl who just said hi to you is Pyrrha Nikos! Then we have Nora Valkyrie! Never give her sugar…. Ever. And finally we have Lie Ren, but he likes to just be called Ren. And together they make Team JNPR!"

"All in one breath? Damn also noted on the sugar thing. Hello everyone im Osiri Abyss. I'm full of cheap tricks, and I like to 'con people. Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" i replies with a smirk.

"It's a pleasure to meet someone so strong!"

'Be nice to them' i heard the voice in my head say to me

"You are very strong yourself Phyrra! You fought a full team with dude on it i just faked into thinking i gave up like nothing!" i said while scratching my head

"YOUR HAIR IS SO COOL!" someone shouted basically in my ear, and look over to see Nora standing beside me.

"Ow… just ow." i said, rubbing and opening my mouth trying to regain my hearing

I look around to see if anyone's ears hurt like mine "So just my ears hurt now…. *sigh* ...Thank you, i love my hair color too." i said to the bubbly girl.

"But can you not do that again please Nora?" i asked the crazy woman who shouted in my ear.

"Sure!"

'Way too bright' i thought to myself. Then i looked over to the blonde male and see him looking at me. "Yes Jaune?" i questioned him.

"Well i was wondering something…."

"Just ask and i'll answer."

"...Whats with all the tattoos, piercings?"

"Oh those... eh, i just love tattoos and piercings." i said pulling out a cig and putting it in my mouth. "It's just one of those things i've always liked." Pulling out a lighter and lighting my cig, "So i thought why? Not they look cool so i got em and never looked back." I said as i exhaled some smoke.

Then someone walked up and pulled the cig out of my mouth, and i looked to see Blake with my cig in her hand."Yes dear, what is it?" i asked with a sarcastic voice

"Smoking is bad for you and everyone around you!"

"Yea man my sister is here!" Yang yelled.

I just shrugged my shoulders "Yea i know but… *grabs my cig back* ...One, ill be fine and two, Yang you baby Ruby too much. Let her live man. Side note, Ruby smoking is bad."

They all just stared at me and then i saw that Blake was staring at me with a pleading expression. "FINE!" I then burned the cig to ashes.

"Way to gang up on me..." i said, basically pouting

 **Alright that should be that for this chapter. Sorry guys, a couple things happened, one of those would be Destiny…. Sorry but i got to 400 light so it aint that bad. ill try to update more often but yea. Also if you think something is a reference to something it probably is and as for the Get Scared,well i've been listening to them for a month straight. But yea sorry guys.**


End file.
